The Life of Saint Jimmy
by joda97
Summary: Jimmy was never the one to follow the crowd. You either followed him, or got lost. Adored by many, but despised by twice as many, he never knew exactly what good came out of life. He only knew how to survive. Bear witness of the story of Saint Jimmy, a tortured soul in need of help.
1. Chapter 1

***Hellos to the people reading my story, well chapter for now. I hope that you enjoy my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will say that I sadly do not own anything Green Day or Saint Jimmy. If I did own Saint Jimmy, I would give him a hug and a cookie. As I continue to blab on and waste your time to read this, I will say that I do not know how far I will be working on this story (unless you reviewers give me the power to continue). I am working on other stories at the moment including an original one of my own, so I will say that uploading will not become a huge thing for me. I will try to work on this as much as you reviewers will encourage me to keep going. Thanks again for reading/reviewing this chapter I wrote. Get comfs, Joda***

A slight rain crossed over the twilight sky soon drenching everything in its path. An occassional car passed by with a splash while stray cats and dogs ran for cover. Puddles began filling every hole in the unkept roads. All inhabitants of the suburbs were asleep by now. All except one boy who strolled the rather lonely cracked sidewalks home. His spiked black hair stuck out in odd ways that reminded the people in the suburbs of a hedgehog. They always ridiculed him for his sense of style: black, tight clothes, spiked cuffs, a crucifix dangling from his neck, and the smudged eyeliner around his icy blue eyes. He saw no problem with it, but apparently it was a problem to society when you were a punk-rock freedom fighter.

The boy clutched his face that throbbed horribly. It was clear that he would have a black eye in the morning. If only he was only a few inches taller. Then he would've beaten that asshole, Jonas, to all hell. But no. The boy was too lean to have a fair fight against Jonas, the muscular douche. So instead of kicking ass, his was kicked.

"It was all worth it." The boy muttered to himself. It was, in his mind, worth getting beat up just to make a stand fo himself. At least now Jonas's gang knew this boy was a threat to them. And they would do everything they could to take the boy and his gang out.

Blood dripped from his freshly cut and swollen lip, hitting the pavement below. He cursed to himself. He was going to get revenge on Jonas. Shit-talking his friends and his girl was just something the boy did not take very lightly. But this revenge would be set aside for later. Right now, he just wanted to bum a cigarette. Sadly, he had to go home for that. Not only did Jonas pummel the boy, he also stole the boy's pack of cigarettes. But there was only like three cigarettes left in the pack. It still meant that he had to go home to his witch of a mother. Maybe he would get lucky and she would be asleep so they could not have any encounters at all tonight. Who knows? Luck wasn't always on his side.

The boy jumped over the chain-link fence that chinked into the night, trying to alarm anyone it could about the boy's presence. No response came. Carefully, he snuck around the side of the lightly tanned house to his bedroom window. The window was always unlocked when he was out, which was often. The window provided the perfect way in-and-out into the house without risking a run-in with his mother. He definitely was not scared of her, he simply wasn't in the mood to deal with her bullshit. He never really was.

He wedged the white window open with a grunt. The window seemed to have teamed up with the stupid chain-link fence because it too made several squeaks while the boy fought to open it quietly. His buckled-down boots hit the blue carpet with a small thump! which made him cringe at the noise. Let's face it. The boy wasn't the best ninja in the world tonight... It was odd that his mother wasn't yelling yet. She has to be in a coma to not notice his loudness. The room was exactly the way he left it this morning. The ugly white-and-red plaid comforter sprawled across the twin-sized bed just as it did when he woke up. His clothes were scattered between his small dresser and closet area. His desk was still crowded with the papers he scribbled on. And his beloved red guitar was still next to its case. Good. Just to break the final silence, his stomach practically roared out in hunger. He hadn't eaten much at all today. A midnight snack would at least shut his stomach up. A midnight snack, or whatever was considered edible in the kitchen.

He kicked off his heavy boots, again making more noise, but it didn't worry him anymore. When his mother was asleep, she was out. The boy slowly snuck through the livingroom and to the kitchen where he became Pac-Man while trying to find something that would satisfy his stomach's demands. Waka Waka Waka. Pop from the nearly empty fridge. He would normally grab a beer, but something in his mind told him that he needed to wake up in the morning. Waka Waka Waka Waka. Potato chips from the shelf. That should do.

Finally back in his room, the boy fell onto his bed and turned on his small T.V. After an hour of mind-draining television and late night snacking, he gave up on the T.V. and grabbed his guitar. The instrument was beautiful. Its body was a bright shade of unmistakable red with a lovely ever-shiny polish. The guitar was like a precious token to him. He strummed a few notes on the guitar. A slight pause, then more notes were added and he soon began playing the one song that was forever etched into his fingers' muscle memory. It was a song composed by his favorite band, Green Day. The boy thought highly of them, thinking of them as musical geniuses and the epitome of punk rock stars. The song he played was "Jesus of Suburbia". A well-written song. It was a song that the boy absolutely loved playing. The song changed styles and speeds throughout its entire nine minutes. The lyrics to the song were more than just mere rhymes and thrown in words. The song itself was a whole new definition of rebels. The boy sang the every lyric to the music he created until his exhaustion finally took over. Placing the guitar guitar carefully in its case, he laid back down and dozed off into a heavy slumber

_"Jimmy."_

The boy's name was called out in a sweet voice that he knew all too well. He looked around the white room, wondering how the hell he got there and where the girl's voice came from. Nothing showed him a sign of answers. Where was the girl calling the spiky haired boy's name, tormenting him with her silky smooth voice?

_"Jimmy."_

"Where are you hiding?" He barely whispered through his cigarette-stained lips. He soon got his answer.

He's tackled from behind; the person pinned him on his back. Her giggle filled the air as she sat on his stomach. The boy could only smile when he laid his eyes on her.

"I missed you Jimmy." The blonde's eyes twinkled at him. Jimmy gave her a quick kiss, "Me too, babe."

The girl was so beautiful, and all his, in both his conscious and subconscious world. She rested her face on his chest and began tracing the swirling tattoo on the boy's neck with a sweet pink-lipped smile. There was just something about Jimmy's many tattoos that the girl loved so much.

"You are so pretty, Jimmy."

The boy slightly shivered at her fingers' caressing, "Not nearly as much as you are."

She leaned in and kissed his neck, right over his tatoo. Her fingers curled in his black hair, messing up his hair even more. With her free hand, the girl yanked at Jimmy's shirt, "So many amazing tattoos. I want to see them all again, Jimms."

The boy smiled at his pet name, then allowed her to rip off his shirt, unveiling more tattoos. The girl's' green eyes marveled at his inked skin. She always had a thing for his tattoos. For him. Jimmy sat up and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her close to his bare chest. Her arms tightened even more around his body, refusing to let him go for the longest time. The boy sighed into her soft, golden locks, "I love you, babe, you know that right?"

The girl smiled sweetly back to him, then barely whispered into his ear.

"Only if you know that I will always love you."

Jimmy stared at her, then laughed, taking the girl completely by surprise.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Jimmy snickered to himself again, "But we sound so much like some sappy couple."

"You are so right." The girl said with a grin, then she pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. His fingers tangled into her hair, moving it all out of her face as his back met the floor again with her on top of him. Her hands started to explore his body, and he soon did the same to her. Then came the last thing he heard from her soft, sweet lips.

"Jimmy, be my saint."

***'Kays, chapter done. Hit or Miss? You decide. Just know that I will respect what all of you viewers have to say and hope that one day you will all become successful in whatever you plan to do. Eat something healthy, start a new side project, get some rest, and make someone smile. Bye! Hearts, Joda.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Hellos Interwebbers! Yes I am referring to you all as that now. I'm back again for another chapter! Get excited (or not). *drum roll* New characters! 'Kay, I have nothing more to say than the fact that you might have a prize under your wonderful chair. Nothing? Pretend there is something there :). Enjoy reading, yes? Get comfs, Joda.**

Jimmy and Whatsername (he could never remember) had fooled around in his dreams all night. Her company was everything to him, but their time was cut short by the most horrid thing called morning. Why did the sun hate him so much! It had even sent its evil minions, the chirping birds, to make matters worse. The birds' high-pitched chirps filled Jimmy's room, pulling him full-force from his sleep. Sunlight came in bright beams through the window blinds that refused to keep it all out. Children's laughter spread across the summer air. Their parents obviously didn't know the meaning of SLEEPING IN! Yes, some people happen to like mornings, but definitely not Jimmy. He had always thought of them as Sleep Disrupters and that they should be voted as illegal across America.

With lots of grumbling about how much mornings sucked, Jimmy got dressed in his usual wear: a black hoodie; some jeans; and loyal converses and looked in his mirror dangling above his dresser. It was the same reflection every time. Those light blue eyes stared at the boy with such a despicable look to them. Those eyes hated him. Hated what he was. What was he? A true freedom fighter? A young boy with an addiction to everything bad for him? A dealer in a gang full of punks with their own problems and beliefs? Just a boy? He looked away quickly, not wanting to see those eyes anymore. They were too judging. All eyes were.

The boy opened his white door that led to the livingroom, but paused instantly. There she was. Jimmy's mother. Those faded, blonde, messy locks framed her drowsy brown eyes. Her pink slippers were crossed underneath the shitty excuse-of-a-coffee-table. The woman puffed on a cigarette while scratching at a lottery ticket she knew she would never win. _She should just give it up, _Jimmy thought to himself.

"Are you gonna just stand there and stare, or actually do something today?" The woman said in a bored, scruffy voice.

"Why would I ever want to stare at something as ugly as you." Jimmy said very curtly with a sarcastic smile. He made his way to the kitchen where he found next to nothing to eat. "When is this damned kitchen going to be an actual kitchen again?"

She sighed, "I dunno. Whenever I win the lottery."

"You're never going to win that shit." He practically spat at her. The woman didn't give her son a second glance. She took a long drag of her cigarette before replying, "Jimmy, for once in your life, be slightly optimistic. Just once."

The boy chuckled loud enough for her to hear, "Listen to your own fucking words for once."

After a short pause, the dreary woman finally looked at him. She was shooting daggers at him. Sharp and very painful, but no physical harm was done to his body."Nice black eye. Who kicked your ass this time?" She said all but too coldly.

Jimmy was at lost for words, which was very rare for him. He had forgotten all about the fight last night with Jonas. obviously the black eye was still very noticable, too. He caught the smirk on his mother's face. It was all that was needed for the boy want to tear his mother's head off. _Careful Jimmy,_ he could hear the low warning in his mind, _Don't let her have the satisfaction of knowing she got to you._ That was when he knew he had to get away from her, but not before he had the last word. He HAD to have a last word with her.

"Hey Mom." The boy smiled.

Her eyes seemed to bore right through him when she finally looked in his direction, clearly not wanting to see the boy she called "son".

"It was Jason who kicked my ass, but you know what? I'd rather see his ugly ass face than yours, bitch." Jimmy flipped the woman off and then slammed his bedroom door behind him so he couldn't see her mouth gapped open at him.

Falling back onto his bed, Jimmy dug out a soda can and drained the pop within seconds. He threw the can at his bedroom door after crushing the aluminum to about an inch. Now, what was he going to do today? Maybe he could go to Seven Eleven and destroy their unused employees bathroom some more? Or he can go into the city today with his spray can and skateboard? He ran the suddenly interesting idea through his mind again and decided it sounded way better than sitting around all day. Now the remaining question was, where was Dimitri, his loyal partner-in-crime?

_ Tap!Tap!Tap!_

Speak of the devil. The blonde's knuckles left the glass and he peered in at Jimmy.

"Let me in, Jimms."

The boy stood up, crossed over to the window, and shoved it open. Then he rested an arm on the window sill with a smirk, "Not by the hairs of my chinny-chin-chin."

"You're real cute." Dimitri frowned.

Jimmy flopped back on his bed and grabbed a nearby cigarette on his nightstand. Dimitri took a seat at the foot of Jimmy's bed, "So Jimms, what are the plans for today?"

"Well damn." Jimmy dragged on his cigarette, "Someone's a little bit awake today."

The other boy sighed and played with the buckles on his jacket, "Well excuse me for being bored. Braxton left me at the park with Ebony."

"Ouch." Jimmy held back a laugh. Ebony was probably the most annoying girl in the world.

"Yeah, and my glob that girl will not shut up. She's constantly babbling about you."

"Me?" Jimmy gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Yes you, dumb fuck," Dimitri continued, "And I just was done hearing it. So I let my feet decide where I was going and they led me here."

"Aww, I'm touched Dims." Jimmy wrapped an arm around the younger boy, giving him a rough noogie.

"Dude, don't ever do that again. And don't call me Dims." Dimitri fought out of Jimmy's grip and scuttled away.

The boy straightened his back, "Whatever you say, Dims. I dunno what we should do today. I was actually thinking about going to the city today."

Dimitri was instantly to his feet. "Yes!"

Jimmy frowned at him, "You've got too much energy in the morning. "

"And you don't." Dimitri retorted.

The boy had so much youth in him, that it was impossible to argue with him. Dimitri would always find a way to argue back. Not only that but he also was strong for his age and he had one short temper sometimes due to his grandparents spoiling him. The guy's punches actually hurt when he lost it, but Dimitri was a good kid to have around. He was a useful weapon. With a sigh, Jimmy dragged on the last bit of his cigarette before putting it out in his ashtray.

"Fine, let's go."

***Hugs, yes? I will admit I had this chapter done and ready to upload so yeah... but Chapter three is NOT FINISHED! *Braces for attack* Nothing? Good. Keep in mind I am only a writer doing my best to keep you pleased and will work as much as I can. Yeah? Sound good? I hope that you all enjoy my writing, it has only served me good, you see. I do not know when Chapter three will be up, but I promise I will work on it. It definitely will not be up as fast as this one was... Sorry Interwebbers. I love you? As always, eat something healthy, do something new, make someone laugh. Hearts, Joda.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

***Hellos Interwebbers! Chapter Three's done (obviously). Yay! Well, I will say Chapter Four is now under construction and this story is moving faster than I thought it would. Thanks to you! And cause I had the first few chapters already started :). I apologize if this one feels a bit... rushed. I will do my best to keep you all lovely people entertained with my wonderful writing skills. Leave a review, it always helps. Get comfs, Joda.**

It was around noon when the boys arrived in the city. The people who actually strolled on the city's sidewalk gave the newcomers an odd glance as they passed by. Apparently they haven't seen young punks quite like Jimmy and Dimitri before. The city reeked of everything bad. Car exhaust filled the lungs of the city folk. Factory waste polluted the ground and air, infecting the everyone who came within range of it. The pollution could be smelt from any and every street the boys were on. Dimitri's face puckered every now and then for the stench would get that awful. But what would the city do? They were so used to the smell that it didn't affect them as much as it did to Dimitri's fresh-air breathing lungs. Jimmy was indifferent with the city's condition though.

Every now and then, the boys would pass by a homeless person. Their stench was almost as bad as the rest of the city. They hadn't showered since they became hobos. Their hair was straggly and greasy. Jimmy was able to see their ribcage through their skin, showing that the people hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. Some employees stepped out of a nearby store across the road, obviously on break because one lit up a cigarette and was clearly muttering complaints about work. Jimmy took a deep breath in. _Ahh,_ he thought to himself, _Welcome to Paradise._

"So, where do we start?" Dimitri jumped ahead of Jimmy and began walking backwards. Jimmy's stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten at all yet. "Great place to start." Dimitri read Jimmy's mind as soon as he had thought of food.

The pair found a nice little diner at the corner of a street. It was a mostly red and white burger joint having a rather retro feeling to it. The boys took as seat in a booth near a window, away from the other few customers in the diner. The booth was oddly comfy for a fast food place. Jimmy felt like he could stay in the diner for hours, even if the interior design was too bright for his liking. Dimitri was the first to say something, "This place is nice. Wish they had a place like this back in the suburbs, huh Jimms?"

"Yeah." Jimmy nodded slowly, his eyes were still taking in the diner. A very tiny and lightly tanned waitress approached their booth. She wore a red uniform dress, a white apron, and a white visor. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a thick pony tail that swished when she walked. The girl was absolutely smoking! A rockin' body any normal guy would drool over and a clear, loving face with sparkling blue eyes. But Jimmy had Whatsername...

"Heya boys." She smiled behind her chewing gum, "How're we doin' today?"

Jimmy was first to catch his breath, "The usual. Pretending to be happy when we're really not. You?"

The waitress, whose name was Alicia, laughed at his reply, "Same." Her eyes seemed rather fond of Jimmy, "I haven't seen any cuties like you 'round here. Ya gotta be new or something."

"I guess you can call us visitors for now, Alicia." Jimmy showed his best smile to her and watched as she squirmed slightly at the way he said her name. She totally digged him. Just another city girl looking for some love. She was obviously looking in the wrong place.

Someone behind the front counter cleared his throat loudly. The boss. Dun, dun, dun. He probably thought highly of himself, thought he was a total badass. Ooohh, here I go to mock the customers and belittle my employees into quitting. He probably didn't give two shits if any of his employees quit. He'd find a replacement.

Alicia sighed, "What would you guys like to eat?"

"Burgers." Dimitri blurted out, finally able to use his words.

Alicia scribbled on her notepad, "'Kay. Anything to drink?"

"Just some Cokes. And can you add some fries. We're not in that much of a hurry." Jimmy nodded to the waitress with a half smile. Alicia returned his smile with her own white smile, then turned and walked away.

After a nice, long wait, Alicia finally brought back the boys' food. She mumbled something about quitting as she walked away from the booth again. It was a good thing that she was going to quit. This place seemed miserable when the boss was around. Hopefully Alicia would be able to find a new job.

Dimitri finished his burger by the time Jimmy got halfway through mine. The kid was a pig. He could take anything that resembled food. Jimmy could, too, but Dimitri was just a monster. After they finished out food, left a decent tip for Alicia, and left before the boss could give them another glare.

"So where to know?" Dimitri jumped up behind me, his energy levels way too high for Jimmy's taste.

"Always so energetic." Jimmy mumbled, the turned to his partner-in-crime, "Let's go graffiti something up then. You got the paint?"

The younger boy's face lowered as if in shame, "No."

Instead of scoffing like he would usually do to such a forgetful follower, Jimmy ruffled up Dimitri's light hair, "Maybe next time."

Dimitri smiled at the boy's gesture. He knew what it meant when Saint Jimmy ruffled up your hair instead of scorning you. Saint Jimmy never learned how to show affection, or as he said tolerance, to someone. Ruffling up the hair was Jimmy's way of showing that he tolerated you. He never had any friends growing up, and he certainly didn't have any he considered friends now. Jimmy walked a lonely road. One that he refused to leave. Everybody knew his name, but no one knew his story. He wouldn't tell anyone one. Not even Dimitri, the closest person he ever had to a friend.

"Well, they have a new guitar shop just a few blocks down." The blonde haired boy suggested. Jimmy seemed to have contemplated the idea for a minute. He had found a comfortable spot leaning against the side of a halfway burnt building that had been abandoned almost a year ago and didn't plan on moving anytime soon. He sighed, scratching the back of his neck while pulling out a cigarette with the other hand. He lit it up, taking a long drag and puffing out smoke before answering.

"Are you implying that I need a new guitar?" He raised a questioning eyebrow at Dimitri.

"No, not at all!" The boy replied quickly, "I was just wondering if you'd wanna come check it out with me is all. It's cool if you don't want to. I can always come back later-"

Jimmy's eyes fell on Dimitri, making the words in his throat freeze instantly. But just as soon as his piercing blue eyes caught the other boy's attention, they were gone. The older boy took another drag on his cigarette.

"Dims, just shut up." He said with a wave of his hand. Jimmy threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. "Let's go."

***And that's a wrap of Chapter Three :). Thumbs up, yes? No? Tell me about it in the reviews box down below. I welcome all opinions with an open smile. Chapter Four is underway now. I will warn you, after chaps four, progress is going to really slow down for a bit. *Braces for flying cupcake-shaped pillows being thrown* Just relax, have a cookie, and enjoy a good song. I will try my best to stay focused on this story. I really enjoy writing it. Okay, as always, eat something healthy, try something new, make someone smile. Hearts, Joda.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Hellos Interwebbers, we meet again... In Chapter Four! Chaps Three ended in a way I honestly had not anticipated, so I had to rewrite Chaps Four! Wear a big smile cause I did it for you all. Feel the loves. Alright, so I know some of you have waited a while for this one. So here it is! I hope you enjoy it, I had "fun" rewriting it. Get comfs, Joda.****  
**

After almost half an hour of walking and managing to get lost twice, Dimitri finally found the guitar shop, dragging an exhausted Jimmy behind him. The boy hadn't gotten this much exercise since the day before he started smoking. Years ago._ Never again, _Jimmy thought to himself, _never again will I let Dimitri lead the way without a GPS._

The shop was a decent size, being bigger on the inside than what it really looked on the outside. The walls were a deep crimson color, the ceiling and carpet were a matching black, racks filled with Gibsons, Eastwoods, Epiphones, Fenders, Jacksons, and even more brands covered every corner of the shop. Overhead, you could faintly hear the song "Today" by Smashing Pumpkins playing on the speakers. Insane artwork clung to the red walls of the shop in vibrant colors, giving the place more color. Some of the paintings would probably look good on Jimmy's arms, or so he thought. Jimmy took in a sharp breath at the very sight. It was beautiful! He felt as though he could live there in harmony.

"See? Cool, huh?" Dimitri nudged his shoulder, pulling him out of his fantasies, "They have some of the best guitars here."

"Yeah, you weren't kidding." A smile spread across Jimmy's lips. It felt odd to him. He hadn't smiled in a long time. Like really smiled. And now here he was, smiling like a goof at guitars.

"Can I help you with anything?"

A new rather bored voice came from their left. It came from the cashier standing behind a black counter. She had a mixture of dyed pinks, greens, and violets in her black hair which was pulled back in a straggly pony tail. She had many piercings, most being in her ears, but she had an eyebrow piercing, a right lip ring, a left nose piercing, and a tongue piercing. That right there is a lot of needles. Her name tag read "Shona". _What a weird name,_ Jimmy thought. She popped a bubble with her purple bubble gum, giving the two boys a weary look. "Well?"

"Oh no, um, we're just looking." Dimitri looked away, probably hiding a small blush. He totally digged her. Shona's brown eyes glanced at Dimitri for a second, as if just now noticing his presence over Jimmy's, then she looked out the store's front window, her bored expression returning to her face.

"Shall we?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow at Jimmy and gestured towards a group of shiny guitars.

Like an excited five-year old on Christmas, Jimmy instantly went to the Gibsons section where he found a Gibson Les Paul with a white finish. Grabbing a nearby stool, Jimmy made himself comfortable and began strumming a few notes. It played very well. He liked the guitar almost as much as the one he owned. Almost.

"That's one hell of a sound, Jimms." Dimitri said, pulling up a stool next to Jimmy, a Fender bass guitar in his gloved hands.

"Yeah. Plays good." The boy looked back down at his guitar, a smirk present on his lips. It was obvious he wanted the guitar, but unfortunately he was saving his money up for something quite better. And a lot bigger.

"Hey, Dimms," Jimmy strummed more notes on the Gibson, reveling in its quality tone, "Have you ever wanted to live in the city?"

The blond's hands froze over the strings he was just about to pluck, then lifted his head up to look at Jimmy in confusion, "What are you saying, Jimms?" He obviously wasn't catching on.

"I'm saying I want to move into the city." Jimmy huffed out in one breath.

The other boy was silent for a moment. He took time to form his next words, knowing he was stepping in dangerous territory by asking Jimmy questions. He hated questions.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

He cringed back, waiting for he scorning hand across his face, something Jimmy did when you questioned him. But the hand never came. Dimitri glanced up at the other boy, whom was staring down at his instrument. Was Jimms feeling okay? With a little more confidence, he pushed a little further.

"I mean, with having to find a place that doesn't suck, and then there's the cost-" He was cut off by Jimmy raising his hand.

"I already have a place picked out. One that doesn't suck. And for the money, I've got a lot saved up. Being a dealer has its perks nowadays in this city. Everyone is a loyal customer here. And I won't be doing this all on my own."

Dimitri opened his mouth to say something, but thought it was better to let the leader continue.

"You're the first one I told about this. I'm going to get some help from Braxton when I see him tonight. I also need some more stuff from him. He's the best grower I know and these city folks are getting pretty demanding."

Dimitri nodded his head in approval, "Nice. Hey yeah, Brax could definately help out. He could throw a party or something to help out with your savings! Like a fundraiser!"

"Dude, you are making it sound like a fourth grader trying to raise money with popcorn now. I'm definitely not a fourth grader. And I don't have popcorn."

Dimitri almost said to point at his mom, but he bit his tongue. He knew how Jimmy's and his mother's relationship diminished after his dad left them. They blamed each other for everything. They absolutely hated each other. It changed something inside Jimmy. But it would change anyone who got a cold stare every morning from their parent. It was not a good way to wake up. Ever.

"You know what? Let's get out of here." Jimmy stood up, placing the guitar back on its rack. Mirroring his move, Dimitri got up from his stool, which creaked slightly at the weight lifting. "This guitar is just noise anyways."

The other boy couldn't help but stare at Jimmy. What had gotten into him so suddenly? Did Dimitri say something?

Jimmy scratched the back of his neck, "Maybe if we get moving, we'll get lucky and meet Braxton at the park."

"Jimms."

"I said let's go." He barked all at once. Cringing, Dimitri moved quickly to the door, passing a now-sleeping Shona without another word. And thus began the long, painfully silent walk home.

***And there you have it! Chaps Four complete. Sadly though, this is where progress on the story really begins to slow down. I will try to work on further chapters for you all to keep you alive. ****As always, leave a review if you enjoy/hated reading this. Reviews are the only way I can improve. Eat something healthy, try something new, make someone smile. Hearts, Joda.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Hellos Interwebbers! Good news so bring on the smiles! I did it! Chaps 5 has arrived! I'll be real with you all. I apologize for the wait but I have been unmotivated lately and been in the middle of moving to a new home. Hopefully my motivation will return soon so I can continue this story! I hope all of you have been enjoying the book so far, I will be working on this story more as soon as I am officially done moving, I promise. All right, now I will let your judgmental eyes rip apart my writing. Get comfs, Joda.**

The sun was beginning to set just as the duo set foot on the park. Black shadows snaked across the area, covering everything a dark shade as the night settled in. Dimitri scanned the park with careful eyes, making sure he took in the entire park before turning back to Jimmy.

"He's not here, Jimms."

The other boy cursed under his breath. This meant they would have to go on yet another walk over to Braxton's house. Almost another mile of walking. Awesome. Just. Fucking. Awesome.

"Well this means I'm crashing over at his place. There is no way, after all of this walking, that I am going to go back home. C'mon." Jimmy muttered, then pulled on Dimitri's arm in the direction of Braxton's home. He had walked from the park to Braxton's house so frequently that the path there was in his feet's muscle memory.

They finally arrived a very long time later, exhausted from the amount of exercise they had done throughout the day. Braxton's house was slightly bigger than Jimmy's, having more rooms that were for guests. The house had a light blue tint to it that glowed at night. Jimmy tightened his fist, then rapped his knuckles on the front door. After a few moments and a lot of grumbling, the boys were greeted at the doorway by a woman with messy curly hair and donning a pink robe.

"Hello Mrs. Fieldwood." Dimitri greeted her, "Is Braxton home?"

The woman let out a huff, then cleared her throat, "Braxton, you have company!"

They could faintly hear his response, "Just send them up!"

With another sigh, his mother moved out of the way, allowing us to calmly enter the house. The duo always posed as if they were good kids for Braxton's mother. It was always a fun act to pull off. She had no idea that Dimitri was a bad kid and believed he kept Jimmy in order. Oh how wrong she really was.

Like good kids, they quietly walked up the creaky stairs, but then dive bombed Braxton's room as soon as they got to his bedroom door.

"Hey, hey, hey, whoa!" Braxton jumped up from his desk chair and turned to Jimmy, who flopped on his bed with a thud, a little too close to a green plant growing on Braxton's nightstand. Snatching the marajuana plant from Jimmy's reach, Braxton set it down on his desk gently, then turned to Jimmy to start his hushed scorning.

"Careful! You could have damaged that plant! That is my money maker!"

"You should know by now to not leave anything destructible in my way!" Jimmy retorted back to the older boy.

Braxton rolled his eyes, placing the plant gently on his desk. Returning to his place at his desk, the oldest boy eyed the other with a smile.

"So, what brings your mischievous, rambunctious self to my sanctuary?"

Jimmy scratched the back of his neck, wondering if Dimitri would jump in and start talking like he usually did. With no sound from the youngest, Jimmy decided to talk instead.

"I need some help."

Suddenly Braxton seemed really interested in where the conversation was going.

"With what? Ya know I'll help you, Jimms."

With a huff of breath, Jimmy continued, not sure on how Braxton would react.

"I've decided to move to the city. I want to bring you and Dimitri along with. We'll live in an apartment. All of us."

Dimitri stayed silent, which was surprising, watching the two boys converse very closely. Braxton pushed a hand through his brunette hair. He seemed at loss for words, but his expression stayed relaxed as always. He was never the one to get angered or saddened. It felt like an eternity before he spoke again.

"So you are asking for my help to get you this apartment and help you move to the city?"

"Well that and the fact that I have run out of drugs." A smirk made its way across Jimmy's lips.

"Of course you did." The brunette smiled back in amusement, "Your clients amaze me."

Jimmy smirked back in reply, "I only get the best."

"So, uh, about that apartment..." Dimitri cut in impatiently. Braxton looked at the youngest as if he had just noticed his presence.

"Yeah, I'll help out. But only under one condition."

"Anything." Dimitri spurted out.

"If I leave a couple of my plants there, you guys DO NOT TOUCH THEM." He said sternly, like he was talking to two small toddlers. In a way, he kind of was.

Jimmy bit his lip. That was gonna be a tough rule to live by, but if it meant he would get to live in the city, then he'd have to deal with it.

"Okay deal."

"Oh and one more thing," Braxton pointed a finger to Jimmy, "Be quiet if you are staying here. The woman is not a pleasant person if you wake her up before she needs to be. If I have to deal with that in the morning, I will brutally mutilate your face." He said with a smile.

***And that is the end of Chaps Five. Again with the smothering of apologies to you all who have waited for this day to come. I do not know when I will start on Chaps Six, but I know I will sometime soon! Promises. Don't forget to leave a review below, I will humbly accept all of them. . Thanks again for giving me the power to continue with this story! Eat something healthy, try something new, make someone smile. Hearts, Joda.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Hello Interwebbers! It's been a while, yes? It has. And now I give you the sixth chapter! *cheers* It is summer so I plan to work more on this story, but I also have a new story up now: Make Some Noise. If you are a fellow Killjoy, Motor-baby, or other form of freedom fighter, then go check it out sometime, yes? If you are not, you are still free to read it. Enough of my gibberish, onto the chapter much of you have been waiting for! Get comfs, Joda.**

Morning sunlight filled in through the white blinds in the window. The sky shifted colors, going from a soft coral pink to a bright cornflower blue. Puffy cotton balls drifted through the blue, sometimes hiding the sun from view. Jimmy laid sprawled out on the guest bed, gazing up through the window. _It's beautiful outside_, he thought to himself. If only he could fly._  
_

Jimmy sat up in the creaky bed, stretching out his pale arms into the dusty air. He yawned, then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He felt as if he were ready for the day. The last time he felt this well-rested was the last time he crashed at Braxton's home, almost two months ago. Nothing competed against Braxton's house. It was Jimmy's secondary home.

The boy's blue eyes glanced around the room, only to lock on to the younger boy sleeping in the grey arm-chair across the room. The blonde was snuggled up in a fetal position, halfway covered by a thin red blanket. From across the room, Jimmy could have mistaken him for a sleeping twelve-year-old boy. The boy was that small! His tiny body frame could easily be seen as that of a youngster's. Jimmy blinked, realizing that he was staring at his friend, and quickly turned away.

Dimitri began to stir from his sleep, nearly managing to fall off of his chair. Mornings were rough. He brought a hand up to his face, mimicking how Jimmy had woken up. With a small groan, he lifted his face and looked up at Jimmy.

"Hey," the youth smiled, "You're awake. Never thought of you as an early riser."

"I'm not." Jimmy quickly responded.

A soft knock came from the door, making both boys jump simultaneously. The wooden door cracked open halfway and a brunette with extreme tousled hair poked his head through.

"Hey," Braxton looked around, then eyed Jimmy with a confused face, "Didn't know you were an early riser."

"I'm not." Jimmy grumbled.

"Okay, good morning to you, too, Saint." He replied back with a grumble of his own, then softened his features again towards Jimmy, "Someone is here to pick you up."

Jimmy cocked his head to the side. Who would that be? He didn't tell anyone where he was staying.

Very groggily, Jimmy got to his feet and made way through the house to the front door. On his way, he passed by the grandfather clock in Braxton's living room, glancing at the time. 11:45 a.m. Who would be coming to Braxton's at this time to see Jimmy? _Obviously someone stupid_, Jimmy remarked. Reaching for the bronze door handle, he turned 90 degrees and pulled the white door back, revealing his visitor. Blonde, wavy hair with light pink extenders, green, piercing eyes, a tight miniskirt, and the smell of a freshly burned cigarette. This was all too familiar to Jimmy by now. But she still surprised him every time he saw her. No one could remember her name, thus the name she was always called: Whatsername.

"H-hey babe." He smiled warmly at his love, "Where have you been?"

The blonde brushed past Jimmy, heading straight for the living-room where she would find a couch.

"It doesn't matter where I have been." She said over her shoulder, then dropped down on the couch and motioned for Jimmy to follow. The boy stood his ground, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the girl a solemn look. Whatsername sighed in irritation.

"So what? Now you are all so serious about me being gone for a bit?"

"For a bit? For almost a month now. You didn't tell anyone where you were or what you were doing. And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jimmy clenched his fists together. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to be happy to see her and vice versa, but instead they were arguing. In all honesty, he didn't want this.

"You never really cared for our relationship. Not once did you think of getting serious about us. You didn't care where I went or what I was doing, as long as I wasn't far away." She stood up then, and made her way over to Jimmy, "And all of a sudden, when I'm gone longer than you like, you think you can control my decisions and tell me what to do? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Her last question slapped Jimmy in the face. Hard.

"I am Saint Jimmy! I don't care who you are or who you think you are but you do not talk to me that way! I've always cared about you, you idiot!" He exploded into her face, not caring that his friends were in the same house probably eavesdropping. Sneaky little shits.

Whatsername stared up into Jimmy's eyes, clearly lost for words. Her eyes searched his for an answer but found none, so she threw herself forward into his arms and pulled him into a sensual kiss. It lasted all but seven seconds though. The couple pulled apart when someone loudly cleared their throat.

Braxton leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face, "Nice little reunion, huh?"

"Jealous?" Jimmy slung his arm around Whatsername, who hugged him back in response.

"Not at all." The brunette smiled, then turned to Whatsername, "Good to see you again."

She nodded to him, but said no words.

"So, uh, we all good now?" Dimitri popped his blonde head around the corner.

"Yeah, we're good." Jimmy said, then hugged Whatsername closer to him. Then he turned to Braxton, "So, uh, about them drugs?"

"Are you serious? I thought you were kidding!" The brunette threw his arms up.

The younger bog stayed silent, not wanting to infuriate his supplier. Braxton sighed heavily, then turned towards his room, disappearing without another word. Jimmy and Dimitri exchanged awkward glances in the silence. The only sound was the ticking of the grandfather clock. Within a minute, he was back, carrying a small bag filled with drugs.

"You better be lucky I like you." He grunted, then shoved the bag at Jimmy, who only smiled back in response.

"Your happy. She's happy." Braxton glanced at Dimitri, "Who knows what you're feeling. Good. Awesome. Now leave." He jabbed his finger at the front door with an exhausted expression.

Jimmy and his friends looked at each other.

"Where to?" Dimitri asked enthusiastically.

The black-haired boy threw an arm lazily over Whatsername's shoulders and motioned for the youngest towards the door, "Off to Seven Eleven. I need some things."

***And that brings this chapter to an end. Apologies for the wait, my laptop broke. And the inspiration has been dwindling lately. I'm trying, I really am. Alright, signing off until the next chapter. Eat something healthy, try something new, make someone smile. Hearts, Joda.**


End file.
